lr_roleplayworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenah
''-"If there is something I have learned from the human world, it must be that the strongest, painful but most beautiful feeling that exist, is the feeling of having someone dear to you, which you must protect, love and cherish, even how much pain it puts you through." '' ''General fact: '~I am trying to figure out the whole infobox thing. Please bear with me~' '''Real name: Unknown' Full human name: Xenah Zesheira Demonheart Nickname: Xeny Age: 19 Gender: Female Birth/Creation date: 30. October Hair: Black Eyes: Blood/Scarlet Red Species: Experimented Demon Created by: Death Siblings: May be called Jazz's half sister Abillities/Magic: Pain & Shattered memories. Can also fly and use Telekinesis(objects and humans) Relationship: In love with Prince Scruff(?) Team: Prince Scruff Melany Robin Vanessa Kaimey Jessica Enemies: Melany Death(Jazz's father) Jazz Satan Dear objects: A special musical box from hell which contains a music box sound and a dancing couple, which one of them takes the form of the current prince of hell, the time she found it. (Prince Scruff) Dark Chocolate Red roses Weakness: Fish, especially octopuses Any contact with her neck The moon Emotions Fetishes: Male overbodies Scars Status: Alive Apperance and personality: Human: Xenah hair is silky and black and reaches until the mid back. The top sides of her hair, probably a bit behind the temples are two collected spiky hair parts that stickes out. Her hair goes flat down otherwise exept some grow in and spike outs by her neck and some by the side of the end of her hair. Her bang goes from the right side and spikes bowy down to cover some of her left eye and then to spike out to the right. Her pupils are normal as a human. She have been seen which quite some different clothing, but currently is wearing a red and black leather corset with a long bow bond and with devil horns and a heart on top, tight light black jeans and red and black leather shoes, also with bond. She wears a red bond around her neck with a upside down cross. Xenah is a pretty 'tsundere' girl. She can turn out to be very grumpy and annoyed at small things. If things really pisses her off, she can be really angry. But her anger mostly goes out on Jazz or Melany. She can usually stay calm and into her own world, but the emotions she mostly have these days are love feelings. Since she have always had problems with her emotions, the human emotions become too much for her to handle. She is really sensitive when it comes to love or to pervesity, she can turn into another person and in some reasons freak out a little. Her emotions sometimes becomes overboard, especially when it comes to Scruff, though she is good enough with it, to not show to much of it, when he's close. She tries to keep her image as another demon. Demon: ~Looks Unknown~ ~Personality Unknown~ Childhood: ~Will update later~